Old friends make good compony not
by SilentSoulThief71
Summary: A new girls comes to Domino high. How does this involve Seto? Ratings may change. Don't scroll away just because it's an OC story! Trust me you'll love it! If you don't, well you can post it in the comments. If your a guest don't put flames!


**Hey guys! Here's a story about Kaiba and an OC I made. I know what your thinking...Really? I like Joey and Seto better! Or Seto and...Yami, Yugi, Mai ECT... I'm not asking you to love this couple or anything just focus more on the story. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh**

it was a normal day at school for the gang. They went to their classes ate lunch hung out ECT... But at the end of the day a rumor went around school spreading like wildfire the group of teen got the ahold of the gossip. The group consist of seven people. Yami and Yugi, the crazy for each other couple. They almost looked exactly alike with their tri-colored hair and that they were about the same hieght. Then there was Joey and Tristan the trouble makers of the group who are always looking for someone to tease. Then you have Mai and Tea. The only girls of the group. Tea had a crush on Tristan wich of course went unnoticed by the goofball burnette and Mai though she may deny it had a crush on Joey. Mai also was like the mother of the group being protective against all the teens. Then there's Seto. Seto was an emotionless and serious teen who dose'nt know the meaning of fun. Yugi walked up to their normal hang out area, under a weeping willow tree and smiled at everyone.

"Tomarrow and new girl is coming to school! I can't wait to meet her!" Yugi nearly jumped, obviously excited about the news.

"Yeah I heard about that too! What was her name again...Rachel...Rhiannon...Raven...Raven!" Mai exclaimed. There conversation was inturrupted by the sound of a spot take. They turned arounded shocked to see Seto coughing and nearly choking on his drink.

"Woah...Seto, ya alright?" Joey asked, surprised by the sudden emotion Seto gave out. Everyone looked at Seto questioningly as he tried to compose himself.

"Please tell me her last name is not Amberson?" He said looking at Mai.

"Uhhh, actually it is...why do you know her?" She asked him tilting her head. He scoffed and looked away from the group.

"No...well sorta...It's a long story okay.." He explained. Joey sat next to him.

"We got time!" He said excitedly, Desperate to know what this girl did to make Seto tick. Seto stood up right as the bell rang.

"Well our time just ran out." He said as he walked away leaving everyone in a daze. Seto walked home and went straight to his room. Sat on his bed obviously a bit nervous about tomarrow. Seto looked at the clock and watched the second hand move past the others. He sighed knowing he won't be able to study because how distracted he was, so Seto decided to go to bed and sleep the night...

That morning Seto woke up worried about the new girl...'could it be Raven? Or is it a mistake?' No matter the curcuma trances though Kaiba knew he had to avoid the new girl at all cost. So when he walked down the hallway of the school he was on full alert. He walked towards his group of freinds and they waited for him. When he came they were quite amused to see Kaiba looking around the halls.

"Looking for someone?" Joey said with a smug expression. Seto just glared at him and he held in a chuckle.

"So how do you know this Raven girl?" Yami asked. Seto looked at him a little flustered by the situation.

"Maybe can point her out! When you see her!" Tea said happily. Seto frowned and his eye twitched.

"I don't need to...she's easy to spot out." He said plainly.

"How?" Mai said questioningly and as if on que the school entrence swung open causing everyone in the hall to turn and look at the door. There standing at the door was a raven haired girl with her hands in the air.

"HELLO DOMINO HIGH RAVEN THE NEW GIRL IS HERE!" After her main entrence she laughed uncontrolably and Seto quickley hid behind the group.

"Hide me please!" He begged. He never begged. Everyone looked shocked seeing Seto's face showing he was desperate.

"Ummmm ok Seto?" Yugi said confused. They watched Raven walk down the hallway receiving halfives and compliments on her entrence, some gave her odd looks as of she belonged in an insane asylum. She just smiled at them and shrugged her shoulders. She looked down at her paper and walked towards the group.

"Oh hey there! Do you mind moving your blocking my locker please!" She smiled they moved out of the way still managing to hide Seto. She smiled kindly at them.

"I'm Raven obviously whats your name!?" She said holding her hand out towards Mai.

"I'm Mai! This is Yugi, Tristan, Yami, Joey and Tea." She said pointing to the others. She looked at her confused.

"Then who's the guy your hiding?" She asked innocently. They laughed nervously.

"Hiding? We're not hiding anyone what are you- tell her Yugi!" Joey said laughed nervously. Yugi stiffened.

"Uhhh well umm." Raven rolled her eyes and broke the group apart and her eyes widened.

"KIBEY!" She squealed out. Joey chuckled.

"Kibey?" He managed to hold on his laughter.

"Oh My Ra! Is it really you!?" (Yes she did just say Oh my Ra!) Seto stiffened and spoke nervously.

"Uhhh hey Raven how ya doin?" He said sheepishly. She squealed and hugged Seto. His face turned red and everyone once again gave an amused smile. He hestaintly hugged her back. She pulled back and smiled at Seto.

"It's been forever! I'm doing great what about you? How's Kaiba corp? Oh have you invented anything new yet?" Raven bombarded Seto with questions.

"Ya know what? Lets just talk over lunch!" She suggested. She hugged him on last time before heading down the hall.

"See ya later Seto!" She called back before heading down the hallway. Seto sighed and turned towards his freinds. They all had smug expressions on their face and Seto scoffed.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped at them.

"Oh nothing...Kibey." Mai mimicked and laughed. Seto groaned and walked down the hall. The others were right behind him.

"Oh c'mon Kaiba? She does'nt seem that bad?" Joey said looking at Seto smiling. Seto only glared at the blonde.

"Look, I appreciate you trying to lighten my mood but it won't work...not if the topics about her!" He spat making Her sound like it was venom.

"Why do you hate her so much? She seems like a nice girl." Tea asked. Seto pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You don't know her like I do..." He said through gritted teeth. After that everyone kept asking him questions. And Seto could'nt take it anymore!

"Sh-she was my old crush okay!?" He confided as a big blush spreaded across his cheeks. Everyone looked at Seto with astonishment. He sighed.

"I had a crush on her a while back but...she ended up being with somone else ok?" He said a little softer now. Mai took pity on him and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh Hun-" Seto stopped her before she could finish.

"It's fine. All the feelings I had are flushed down the drain...it's over. Done. In the past." He tried to get his point across. Everyone looked at him concerned for there freind. They knew it was'nt true it was obvious. Seto sighed and walked away from the group deep in thought.

"Poor Seto...it must be sad to see somone you love being with so one else." Yugi said holding onto Yami.

"I agree...I hope he'll be ok." Tea said sadly.  
Raven walked the halls thinking about Seto. 'I can't believe Seto's here?' She thought. 'I never realized I missed him that much?' She continued her train of thought and walked into her first class, oblivious to the shocked and nervous classmate she passed. She sighed sadly and sat near the teachers desk waiting for the teacher to tell her where to sit. She looked around the room and saw Seto. She perked up and nearly ran to the desk.

"Hey Seto!" She said cheerfully. She smiled and noticed his face was tinted pink. She tried to hide a small smile. Seto sighed and went to his normal emotionless state.

"What do you want Raven?" He said. She blinked a few times surprised by the sudden change. After realizing what was happening she smiled and winked at Seto shocking him.

"Looks like we're in the same class!" She said. Seto shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah looks like it..." He said awkwardly trailing off. Raven smiled and skipped back to the teachers desk. The teacher walked in the room and smiled at Raven. The teacher stood in front of the room and looked at her students.

"Ok class we have a new student Raven, please stand up and take a seat next to Kaiba please." She smiled brightly and Kaiba grumbled. She sat in the desk next to Seto and smiled at him before looking forward. The teacher began her lecture. Later that day Seto was not pleased. Of course Raven would have most of the same classes as he did! He walked down the hall getting ready to go to lunch when a voice called his name.

"Hey Seto wait!" Raven said before catching up with him. He narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled.

"Oh stop being a stick in the mud!" She said playfully. He rolled his eyes. And tried to ignore her.

"So how have you been? It's been forever since we last talked." She asked. Seto sighed knowing she won't leave him alone until he talked to her.

"I'm good. Kaiba corp is becoming a big success-"

"I know about Kaiba corp...what about you?" She inturrupted. Seto tried to hide how shocked he was.

"How do you-" he started out coldly before Raven stopped him again.

"Lets just say I but almost all of Kaiba corps products..." She explained sheepishly, trying to hide the blush forming onto her face.

"Oh well...I'm good. Me and Mokuba are doing fine. How about you?" He said trying to switch the subject.

"Oh well, I'm fine..." She trailed off. Seto looked at her confused. Raven never stops talking.

"Hows Adam?" Seto tried not to say Adams name through gritted teeth. Adam was the one Raven went out with.

"Oh uh...we broke up. Well I broke up with him..." Again she trailed off and Seto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off?" He said. Raven would've smiled...if Seto actually put some emotion into the question.

"Yah, I'm fine." She said, copying Seto's emotionless expression. He glared as she giggled happily. They walked to the lunchroom together and met up with the others. Seto sat down and looked at his computer emotionless. And Raven would'nt have any of that...no she would'nt. she smirked evilly at her idea.

**Oh snap! What does Raven have in mind? And will Seto face his feelings and admit he likes Raven and a matter of fact what is wrong with Raven? Read and find out!  
LOLOUT!**


End file.
